Be Careful What You Wish For
by Riyshn
Summary: -abandoned- Tamers When Beelzemon defeated Megidramon, Takato wishes he could go back in time and redo the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I wrote all this in only 2 hours. I think that's a new record for me. I hate the way this chapter turned out, but it was just to set the stage anyway, so I don't think it's worth rewriting. This starts pretty much right at the begining of episode 35 of Tamers and focuses on the kids, so you won't see any of Hypnos until the very end.I'll shut up and let you read now.

Disclaimer: Why do we need disclaimers on a site with the word 'fan' in it's name?

* * *

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 1

By LanHikari2000x

"That can't be Guilmon... Not the Guilmon I created," Takato whispered.

Megidramon roared and Coiled his tail tightly around Beelzemon and lunged forward to eat the Demon Lord, who just barely managed to keep the dragon's mouth from closing on his head.

"I must admit this is not a very attractive side of you Pineapple Head!" Beelzemon grunted as drops of acidic saliva fell on his face and shoulder. "Now yer drooling on me!"

On the sidelines, Jeri covered her face with her hands, "He's horrible!"

"Horrible?" Takato turned away from Jeri to look and Megidramon. "She's right, and it's my fault. I made him digivolve, I created him with my anger, my hatred!

The ground below them started to crack and split, leaving the Tamers separated by large fissures.

"As if things weren't bad enough already!" Rika exclaimed, looking down into the seemingly bottomless bit.

The symbol on Megidramon's chest plate started flashing red. "Oh no! Look at Megidramon!" Henry shouted, "I think _he's_ responsible for this! I should have realized it before; that's a Hazard sign on his chest! He can destroy the whole Digital World!"

"Henwy! Help me!" Henry turned to see that the piece of ground that Suzy was on was moving away from him. "Make it stop!"

He ran and jumped over fissure to his little sister. "I'm coming!" He hugged Suzy as the ground broke away more, leaving them on a small island. "Rapidmon!"

"On my way!" said digimon called ad he flew towards his partner.

"Just in time," Henry said as Rapidmon set them down on a piece of land less in danger of collapsing. "Thanks buddy."

"I've never let you down before and I'm not about to start now!"

The ground continued to fall apart as Megidramon had his opponent pinned under him.

"Please!" Takato shouted, "Guilmon you have to stop this! Listen to me!" Megidramon ignored him and continued trying to delete Beelzemon.

"When Catsuramon set me up was this his plan all along!" Beelzemon grunted, still holding onto Megidramon's jaws, "To have me destroyed?"

Makuramon then flew down in a ball of light. "Just what do you think you're doing? If you don't end this foolish battle immediately you will destroy the entire Digital World! Catsuramon was a fool to create a mega as pathetic as you!"

"I'm not pathetic!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? Of course you're pathetic; you're a pawn in a game you can't even understand!"

"That's enough!"he screamed, letting go of Megidramon with his right hand and reaching out to grab Makuramon by the face. "You talk too much Monkey Boy, but you do have something I need!" Beelzemon screamed and tightened his hand around Makuramon's head to delete him.

With a shout of, "This can't be happening!" Makuramon burst into bits of data, which Beelzemon absorbed.

Rika was taken aback. "I... can't... believe it!"

"That's it, he most be stopped!" Kyuubimon said as she stood up and jumped into the battle.

"No don't! I can't lose you!" Rika shouted after her.

"Rapidmon, no!" Henry shouted to his partner as he flew off after Kyuubimon.

"Henry he loaded the data! Just swallowed him up like an ice cream cone. He's gotta be stopped or we'll all be dessert!"

"Fine." Rika had a determined look on her face as she pulled out a card.

**Digimodify: Matrix Digivolution activate**

**Kyuubimon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon**

Using the strength he gained by loading Makuramon, Beelzemon managed to push Megidramon's head up and away from his own just in time to cancel out Rapidmon and Taomon's Tri-beam and Talisman of Light attacks by trapping in a Primal Orb attack.

That's Makuramon's attack, Beelzemon must have absorbed his power when he loaded his data! Get out of there!" Henry yelled.

"I don't think I can," Rapidmon responded, "I'm a bunny in a bubble!" Taomon chanted something and tried to break out of her prison, but the attack dissipated on contact with the orb.

"Why don't the two of you stick around for dinner?" Beelzemon taunted as their data started to become unstable, "After Monkey Boy I'm in the mood for a little Rabbit Stew or French Fried Fox Tail!"

"Taomon..."

"They're both trapped like flies; totally helpless! What now...?" getting an idea, he pulled out a card, "Rika! Use the Alias card!"

"The Alias card? Oh!"

**Digimodify: Alias Activate**

Terriermon and Renamon fell out of the Primal Orbs, but Beelzemon absorbed the data left over from their Ultimate forms.

Using his new power to push Megidramon all the way back up, Beelzemon unleashed a barrage of punches that sent the dragon flying back a bit, then a kick which shattered his chest plate. Megidramon was sent back and landed hard on the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Guilmon, No!" Takato ran up to his partner. An evil red light was emitting from when the chest plate used to be, and it was slowly eating away at Megidramon's form. "No...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takato closed his eyes, crying, "No, this can't be right! This can't be how it was meant to be!" he opened his eyes and turned to look at the heavens, "Please, I want to go back. Let me go back in time and make things right! Please!"

A Digignome appeared in front of him and Takato heard a voice in his head, _"You risk changing history in ways you cannot even begin to imagine. Are you sure you want this, human? The consequences could be great..."_

"Yes, I'll take the risk."

The Digignome glowed brightly and flew forward, straight into Takato's chest. Takato disappeared in an explosion of white light, though he was unaware of it, as he had passed out when the Digignome had fused with him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Mr. Yamaki, we have another problem."

"What is it?"

"The large energy signature that spiked a minute ago has disappeared, but a new one has taken it's place. It's not quite as strong as the last one, but that hasn't stopped it from covering the entire network!"

Yamaki and Tao looked up at the dome-screen and saw that it was completely covered with concentric pentagrams1 just before the world went white and they knew no more.

* * *

1 If you conect the inside corners of a pentagram you get a smaller pentagram inside the first one. Do this a couple dozen times and you'll have what I'm refering to.

Yes, I like semicolons. Taomon, Makuramon, and Rapidmon each had a line or two that I didn't put in. Sorry, I couldn't hear what they were saying. If you notic any plot holes, flawed logic, or OOCness point it out and I'll do my best to fix it. Please review. Even if you don't have anything really usefull to say, feed my ego, it will make ne focus on this story more knowing that people are actualy reading it.

I should have the next two chapters of LCvTDK out within the next week, if anyone reading this is waiting for that, and I'm almost finished with the first chapter of2 Frontier AUs, so they should be up soon too. Damn plot bunnies...


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is the longest thing I have ever written. Ever. It's also the first time I've ever actually liked the way something I wrote came out. And yes, I am including school work in this. Now, all of you should bow down and thank Daniel14541, as he's(umm, she? I forgot to ask, and some people pick weird usernames.) the one who inspired me to actually start writing this chapter. Although I still don't know which part of our conversation it was that finally did it... But anyway, he's also the one who checked over this for me(which would make him my Beta, I think. Not really sure how that works.), even though I only used one of his suggestions.

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, season 5 would have been a continuation of Tamers, not this weird thing that it actually is. Not that Savers in bad in any way, it's just... weird.

* * *

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 2

by LanHikari2000x

Takato woke with a start. Looking around, he saw that he had been sleeping on the floor next to Guilmon.

'Was that all a dream? Or did I really just go back in time? Let's see, if I did go back in time, would there be any way to prove it, so I know I'm not going crazy?' He looked around his room again, to see if anything seemed off, when it struck him.

"The Digignome!" he exclaimed, then quickly covered his mouth with his hand and waited to see if his parents had heard him. Not hearing their footsteps, he continued in a quieter voice, "When that Digignome merged with me, or whatever it was that it did, it should have left some sort of mark, right?" He lifted up his shirt and looked down at his chest.

There, covering his chest and faint enough that you wouldn't see it unless you were looking for it, almost like a scar, was a large pentagram. And inscribed in it, another pentagram, with another one inside that, and another, and another. Takato felt sure that if he had a microscope or something, he would be able to see it continuing on to infinity.1

Replacing his shirt, he went back to sleep next to his partner, deciding he could wait to figure out what to do until tomorrow.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**The Next Morning**

Takato raced down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some bread for himself and Guilmon.

"Takato!" his mom called.

"Hm?" Takato umm... hummed through a loaf bread in his mouth. 'Let's see, this is when she thought Guilmon was a pet cat or something. I think I'll just do it the same as last time, that seemed to work out well enough.' He swallowed his bread and started shoving more loaves into his pockets.

"Do you remember that time you found a cat and brought it home?"

'Knew it' "I didn't find it mom, that old lady in the park gave it to me, remember?"

"I know. I just want to remind you we can't have any pets. Are you listening? Takato?" She looked around the door to the kitchen, "Whatever animal you have up in your room, you're just going to have to take back. Ok?"

Takato put on a big smile, "Mom, you're crazy. An animal..."

He ran outside and called up to Guilmon, "Guilmon, you can come down now!"

To anyone walking by, it would have looked like a large cardboard box with claws and a tail had jumped out of the window on the second floor of the bakery and landed on him. Hard.

"Not on me..." he grunted, pushing the box off him.

"Sorry"

"You're really heavy! Now let's see, we need to go to the park and get you set up."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takato knew that he had be given a rare opportunity with this whole time travel thing, and was determined to make the best of it. Including not letting Guilmon rampage around school.

He lead Guilmon up to the concrete structure at the back of the park.

He talked to Guilmon while dropping the bread on the ground, "Ok Guilmon, you need to stay here while I'm at school, alright?"

Guilmon tilted his head to the side a bit, "Go school?"

Takato laughed, "Yeah, school. It's where I go to learn things that I'll never need to know. I can't take you with me, but when I get back we can play as much as you want, Ok?"

"Play now!" Guilmon shouted happily.

Takato smiled at his partner, "I wish I could, but I'm going to be late if I don't leave right now. Bye!" He turned and ran out of the structure, neglecting to close the gate all the way behind him in his haste.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takato got to the main area of the park faster than he had last time, just in time to see Kenta lose to Kazu.

"Hey Yolei, what's with the glasses?"

Takato pushed up his goggles a bit, "I thought I'd try cosplaying as Tai." He looked down at the card game, then turned back to Kazu, "You cheated."2

"What!" Kenta studied the cards. "Hey, he's right! Kazu!"

"Well, look at the time. Gotta go. You know, what with gym class starting in ten minutes and all." He looked at Kenta, who was still glaring at him, "Um, bye!" He ran.

"Hey! Get back here! I want a rematch!" Kenta raced off after his friend and, for the first time in history, they were both early for school.

Takato shook his head and cleaned up the game for his friends before running off after them.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**School**

Miss Asaji blew he whistle, "Next? Let's go!"

Takato ran for the long jump. When he landed, Jeri came up with a measuring tape.

"Well, how'd I do?" he asked, trying to get his breath back.

"Just over three meters!" Jeri exclaimed.

"All right!"

"Don't get too excited there Chumly, I still beat you," commented Kazu.

"You're just sore because I caught you cheating."

Just then, the fire alarm started to ring.

"No," whispered Takato, "Please, no."

"You kids stay here, I'll see what's going on." Miss Asaji ran to the main building to check what had happened.

Takato ran after her, praying that Guilmon hadn't snuck into school to find him like last time.

He arrived to see the box he had used to sneak Guilmon out of his house, just like last time. "Not again!" he hissed, and ran to the kitchens, hoping to catch his partner there. He didn't notice Henry watching him as he ran off.

When he got there he heard the lunch ladies complaining about how they had just finally gotten the food to a high enough toxicity to serve, but other than that, no sign of Guilmon.

'Next he went to the roof and watched the clouds. Oh man, I hope nobody saw him. I really don't need Yamaki stalking me...'

As Takato ran past the storage shed, he saw Henry leaning against a wall. "Hi Henry, Hey Terriermon!" he called and continued running to the stairs to get to the roof.

He found Guilmon standing by the edge of the roof, staring at the clouds, just like he remembered.

"Guilmon!"

Guilmon turned around. Seeing Takato, ran and jumped on his partner. "Takatomon!"

"Hey boy, I thought I told you to stay in the park until I came back."

"But I got bored. So I came to find Takatomon so we could play!"

Takato smiled, "I guess I should have known this this would happen. Come on, school was canceled when you nearly gave the principal a heart attack, so we can go play now." He turned around and froze when he saw Henry and Terriermon standing at the entrance to the stairwell. "Um, hi?"

"So you're a Tamer too?" Henry stared at Takato, while Terriermon ran up to Guilmon and started up a little game of tag.

Takato gulped. "Yeah, I am." 'Well, I might as well do this right.' He held out his hand, "Takato Matsuki, nice to meet you."

Henry took his hand, "Henry Wong, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I- yeah, I did." Takato took his hand back and looked over to Guilmon, "Look, I made a mistake that I'd rather not think about right now. Please don't ask about that."

Henry fallowed his gaze, 'His digimon...?' "What kind of digimon is that? I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"You wouldn't have." He called to his partner, "Hey Guilmon, come on! Let's go!" Then, back to Henry, "We're going down to the park, want to come?"

"Sure."

The two of them, plus Guilmon and Terriermon, left the roof of the school and headed to the main area of the park, where Takato stopped.

"Hold on, I need to grab my stuff." He climbed into the dinosaur where he, Kazu, and Kenta kept their cards and opened his card box. He pulled out his D-Ark, and noticed that it looked different. This was the first time he had really looked at since that thing with the Digignome, and the colors seemed to have reversed themselves. Instead of a white body with a red ring, it now had a ruby red body and a bone white ring.3 Ignoring this for now, he hung it around his neck and grabbed his deck.

Climbing back down, he said, "Ok, I'm ready. Follow me, I know a spot where we shouldn't be bothered."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**A few minutes later: Guilmon's Hut**

"...and then when I was leaving my room to go to dinner, my D-Ark started to scan my notebook by itself. After school the next day, it started acting like a compass and lead me to the industrial district, where I found Guilmon."

Henry took a moment to let this sink in. "So you actually created him? That's amazing! But earlier, when you said you made a mistake, I saw you looking at him. Does what you did have anything to with...?" When Takato didn't respond, he quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Takato shook his head, "No, I should probably tell someone. Do you watch Digimon Adventure?" A nod. "Do you remember what Tai did in Etemon's coliseum?" Another nod, this one accompanied by a look that said Henry didn't like where this seemed to be going. "Well, what I did was worse than that."

"What! How could you have done something worse than that? Unless..."

"No, he didn't delete anyone. We actually lost that fight, and Guilmon was almost deleted. No, it was worse because... SkullGreymon was only an Ultimate. Megidramon is a Mega, and his very existence almost destroyed the Digital World."

"So you actually... wow." He looked down at his watch and jumped up, "Sorry, I've got to go, I promised my mom I would be home ten minutes ago!" He grabbed Terriermon and ran out.

Takato leaned back as he watched them leave. "Well, that went better than it could have. But when are-"

He was interrupted by a yellow blur slamming into Guilmon.

"...Rika and Renamon. Never mind."

TBC

* * *

1 I'm not sure if this means anything or not, but it's the symbol I personally use to represent The Powers That Be. I just thought it seemed appropriate here. Besides, fractals are fun! 

2 I'm been a long time since I've played the game at all, but I'm pretty sure Kenta should have won this game.

3 Yes, there is a reason for this. It will be revealed shortly after the Devas start to appear. ...I think...

AN:sighs: I wanted to go a bit farther than this, but I couldn't get it to work right. Oh well, this is where the actual episode ended anyway, so it still works. Just out of curiosity, who many people agree with what Takato said regarding school? And, let's see... what was the other thing I wanted to say...? ... Ah yes. Does anyone know of a group who's subbing faster than WolfPack? I love the quality of their work, but I would like to be able to watch more than one episode a year. Please R&R. Ja ne!

* * *

Ignore this, I'm just trying to figure out which symbols I can use. 

!#$&()+-/ #> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I know this is short, but I won't have internet for at least the next week (and shou,dn't even be on now to post this) and wanted to get this up now. Much thanks to Daniel14541 (again), for helping me figure out how to end the fight seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 3

By LanHikari2000x

"What a lousy fighter. But a fight's a fight"

Takato turned to look at Rika, "Why do you have to pick a fight with us? Why not just attack the wild ones that come through everyday?"

Rika looked annoyed and a little surprised at his response, "You're here, what more reason do we need? Digimon are meant to fight, so that's what we're doing."

"If that was true, why would they come here? There are more digimon for them to fight in the Digital World."

Rika scowled, "I don't have time for this. Renamon, walk all over them."

"With pleasure." Renamon jumped into the air and prepared her attack. "Diamond Storm!" She launched a volley of ice crystals at Guilmon, whose thick skin protected him from the attack. She landed in a nearby tree just in time to jump out of the way as Guilmon launched a Pyro Sphere at her. Dodging the attack, she jumped forward to kick the dinosaur digimon. 'Who is this guy?'

Rika was checking her D-Power, trying to answer that same question, but all she got were the words 'No Data' flashing over a picture of Guilmon. "Come on, sometime today! Why doesn't it have any data on Petmon over there? This thing's a piece of junk!"

Guilmon jumped up to meet Renamon's dive, causing them to start rolling of the ground.

Rika reached into her card holder for a card that would help finish this fight. "That's just plain sloppy, Renamon." She held up a card and swiped it through her D-Power, "Dig Modify: Armor activate!" A gun-like piece of armor formed on Renamon's paw and she pointed it at Guilmon's head. "Now that's more like it."

"Guilmon!" Takato pulled a card out and swiped it through his own D-Power, "Dig Modify: Speed activate! Guilmon, move!

He did. Guilmon positioned himself to aim a Rock Breaker right at Renamon's head. It would have hit, if she hadn't moved to stand back next to Rika.

Following her example, Guilmon stood next to Takato, who spoke to Rika, "You really won't stop, will you?"

"Of course not! Renamon and I will be the best! Now stop holding back and fight!"

Takato sighed and drew another card. He didn't know why, but something inside him just wouldn't let him refuse. "If that is what you wish... Digi Modify! Digivolution, activate!

Digivolution

Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!

Rika could only stand there as this... this _baby_ did the one thing she couldn't. How did he do that! How did this weakling get his digimon to digivolve when she, the Digimon Queen, couldn't?

Takato was thinking along similar lines. 'How did I do that without Culumon? He needs to be close for that to work in the real world!" It had also taken a lot out of him for some reason; it felt like he had just run a mile. And that freezing sensation in his chest certainly wasn't helping matters.

Trying to get out of this potentially bad situation while still leaving her pride intact, Rika said: "Renamon, we're leaving. If this baby can't even swipe a card without passing out, he's obviously not worth our time." She then turned and left.

Renamon did not leave right away however. She had sensed something about this boy when she first saw him, and the energy he gave off during the digivolution only made her more suspicious.

She walked forward, but was stopped by a growl from Growlmon. Not willing to take any chances with the Champion, she stopped and spoke from where she was. "What are you?"

Takato seemed surprised by the question. "What do you mean? I'm human, what else could I be?"

Renamon shook her head, "Your aura is not that of a normal human." She paused for a second and said, "I must go; Rika is calling, but I'll be watching you." She left.

The danger passed, Growlmon dedigivolved to Guilmon, and Takato instantly felt the cold in his chest vanish without a trace, though he the energy that had left him did not return.

"Hm. I wonder what that was about; you don't seem any different to me. Feels more like she's missing something"

Takato looked up at the voice. "Impmon?"

Said digimon jumped down from the branch he had been standing on and walked up to Takato. "The one and only." He walked around Takato, examining him. "She is right though, Goggles. Something strange did happen when you had Pineapple Head digivolve. I wonder if it had anything to do with what happened when I..." Impmon trailed off and had the grace to look ashamed of his past actions. "Sorry about that, I was out of control."

Takato shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I forgive you. Well, I'm going home now. Do you want to come? I decided I'm not going to wait till the last second to introduce my parents to Digimon this time."

Impmon shrugged, "Sure, should be fun."

The three of them walked to Takato's house, not noticing the figure that had appeared on top of the Hut.

"So that is the one. The Master won't like this..."

The figure jumped up and disappeared into thin air.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Takato walked into the bakery. "Mom, dad, I'm home!"

Mai poked her head around the kitchen door. "Hello Takato, could you take the register?"

Takato scratched the beck of his head awkwardly, "Actually mom I wanted to tell you something..."

TBC

There. Like I said: short. I dropped at lease three big plot points in there, and if you somehow missed them (they've got a paragraph each dedicated to them people!), please go hit yourself with a brick. Hard. And to anyone wondering why Impmon still knows Takato when no one else does, go back and read chapter 1, I dropped a hint in there.


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmahannakwanza! Or however it's spelt... So, political correctishness out of the way...

Sorry I haven't updated this in so long, my other stories are just so much more fun to write. This chapter is still a bit short, but at least I got something out. Also, I still don't hve any sort of SpellChack, and this is un-betaed (sorry Daniel14541), but I wanted to get this out before Christmas and this will probably be the last time I have computer access until school starts up again.

A note: I'm aware that Takato's mom's name isn't Mai, but I have no idea what it actually is, so unless someone can tell me the correct name, that's what I'll use.

Disclaimer: Please refer to the prologue of Demon Child for my little mini-rant.

_Dream._

Be Careful What You Wish For  
Chapter 4  
by LanHikari2000x

"Really? Well what is it?"

Takato stepped aside to reveal Guilmon and Impmon standing behind him. "These are my Guilmon and Impmon, they're my friends."

Mai Hadn't heard anything her son had said after revealing his 'friends.' All she knew was that _they _were back. The monsters who had tried to take Takato away from her 10 years ago were back, and that could only mean they were going to try again!

She started to reach for a paddle(1) leaning against the kitction wall. "Takato, honey, come over her. Don't worry about the monsters, I won't let them hurt you..."

Takato took half a step back and looked at her weirdly, "Mom? What are you talking about? I told you, they wouldn't hurt me, they're-" But he was cut off by MAi charging at Guilmon with the paddle raised to strike. Guilmon shattered it with a Rock Breaker, but this action shattered Takato's confidence that this was a good idea.

"Mom! Stop it!" Mai ignored her son, this time reaching for a frying pan and going after impmon, who jumped over it.

"They saved my life!"

But Mai wasn't listening. "I wont," swing, "allow," swing," those, "creatures," swing, "in my," swing, "house!" Hit. That time she hit Takato's shoulder when he got in the way of a swing thta _would_ have hit Impmon. This time he didn't even try to reason with her; he just turned and ran out the door, tears forming in his eyes.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Sir, we're picking up some strange readings."

Click

"Where?"

West Shinjuku park. But this isn't a Wild One, it's just a feild of ambient energy."

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Anything else?"

Tapping.

"Yes, It's signature is identicle to this e surge that occured yesterday."

Click.

Footsteps and a door opening.

"Sir? Where are you going?"

"To find our source."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_"Where am I?" _

_Takato looked around the...place he was in. it was big, it was gray, and it was empty, and that was just about all he could see._

_"You are Here."_

_Takato turned to see a Digignome floating at about eye level._

_"But, where _is_ this place?"_

_The Digignome seemed confused. "Here is Here. What more is there to know?"_

_"Ok, nevermind. Why am I here?"_

_"Because you must be warned."_

_"Warned?"_

_"Yes. You must beware of selfish desires, both your own and those of others."_

_"Selfish desires? What are you- Hey, where are you going?"_

_The Digignome had started to fade away. "I'm out of time. Remember, be careful!"_

**TBC**

(1) Those wooden things they use in bread ovens.

AN: That looked a lot longer on paper...

Umm, just one thing to say this time. I've completely forgotten how I wanted to do this, and right now it loks like it's going to be a Frontier xover unless someone goives me an idea that I like better. (hint, hint)

R&R, Ja ne!


End file.
